Sowilo
by Magi Silverwolf
Summary: Every mother had a choice during the war. Lily has made hers.


**Sowilo**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and slash or other people.

**Warning**: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. It contains few to no plot spoilers for the Harry Potter series, excepting those that have already been declared in public forums. This story contains the death of major characters.

**Reviews**: Reviews of any sort are welcomed. Constructive criticism, such as pointing out writing errors or unexplained out of characterness, are very great and tremendously welcomed with wide open arms and mind. Scathing reviews targeting content based upon perceived insults and solidus or offensiveness to any of the following: race, religion/spirituality/philosophy, disability, political opinion, ethnicity, sexuality, or inclusion (real or perceived) in a particular social group, will be considered flames and reported justly. I do not care if you wish to put forth hate, but do it in a calm, rational manner or do it somewhere else. Another note about reviews before I go and update this thing: if you spend the time and effort to give me a lengthy review, I will try to remember to reply, so please do so while signed in so that I may. It probably won't be promptly, so be prepared for that, but I will do my best. I will try to fix any errors that are pointed out as quickly as possible.

**Author's Note:** This story is just the Lily scenes from my other story _Power Known Not_. They are being reproduced for use as back story for other projects. There may be additions that were previously unpublished at a later date, as they become necessary.

_Sowilo_ is brought to you by the generosity of my mother, who is allowing me use of her computer. Goddess bless her and keep her safe from harm.

**-*/\*-**

Thurisaz

**-*\/*-**

Lily Potter y Evans believed in being prepared for everything. It was a habit that her mother had encouraged when she was younger. It kept her ahead in homework and made her learn her recital pieces long before the concerts. When she had discovered that magic was indeed real, it had her begging for books and having long conversations with the strange boy that had shared the information after seeing her fly. Lily was a firm believer in knowledge and putting that knowledge to good use.

That was how she found herself in the Potter library a few hours after meeting with Albus Dumbledore with her husband, Frank Longbottom, and her best friend Alice. They had discussed a prophecy that _may_ concern one of the two couples' yet-to-be-born children. While she couldn't believe that Albus, brilliant man that he was supposed to be, would believe in something so foolish, it did not change the fact that the magical world did put a lot of stock in such tripe. Albus urged them to take action to protect the children, cautioning them that the Dark Lord-Lily cut off the thought hard. Even after not speaking with Severus for years, she still found herself referring to Voldemort as he did. Reflexively, Lily pushed past the old ache brought by the memory of her first magical friend and stepped further into the spacious library.

James was drinking his fear away with Sirius. That was how he dealt with frightening situations- -his strength was in laughter as was his kin-brother's. She loved that about him, but it was not how she dealt with things.

Frank had already started planning the wards he would add to his ancestral home. Frank was a hard man gifted in Runes. They had shared that class, so Lily knew just how good a Warder the auror was. If it weren't for the war, she was fairly certain that he would have chosen to work for Gringotts as a Warder. Frank placed protections around those he cared about-it was his strength and it would serve the entire Order well, she was certain. But it was not how she dealt with things.

Alice…dear, sweet Alice had simply closed her eyes upon hearing the prophecy. Her lips had moved, if only just barely, as if tracing the litany that Lily knew was playing through the other woman's mind. Alice had her faith and was empowered by it. Lily had seen the little witch do things with a prayer that should have been impossible. But it was not how Lily dealt with things.

It was times like this that Lily missed Severus. She walked among the shelves of books, trailing her fingers along the time spines. He had understood her need to plan everything, to prepare for all contingencies. It was her most Slytherin trait, he had claimed on numerous occasions before their fallout at the end of fifth year. Not for the first time, she idly wondered what he was doing at this very moment- -had he joined the Death Eaters yet? Or was he working in a lab somewhere, reinventing the art of potion making? It didn't matter that she hadn't spoken to him since seventh year at Hogwarts...which was coming up on three years. He had been her friend for far longer. She still wondered about him. What would Severus do if he learned that _his_ child was in terrible danger; if he was in her shoes?

He would destroy any possible threat while protecting his child from any possible harm. He would use everything and anything to assure that outcome. No sacrifice was too great, not to protect his child.

Lily stopped moving, one hand still touching the smooth leather of the books. A quick look told her that she had wandered into the section of the library that was older than the rest. None of the books had visible titles and there was a musky scent to the air. She couldn't garner any surprise about where her feet had taken her while she had pondered how Severus thought. It was only fitting that she'd find herself surrounded by Dark Arts books while thinking about the boy who had introduced her to the concept of magic.

She was not James or Sirius to laugh through danger. She didn't have Frank's instinctive grasp of ward arrays or Alice's powerful faith. But she had Severus' ruthlessness and a library that made the one at Hogwarts seem small in comparison. If there was a way to protect her child from the Dark Lord, she would find it.

She'd die before letting someone harm her child.

**-*/\*-**

Algiz

**-*\/*-**

"I don't understand this obsession, Lils," Alice said as she lowered the oversized teacup to the polished wood of the table. They were taking a risk meeting in public like this when they were both so close to their due dates. The only excuse they had was a thin one that would not hold up if their husbands questioned them too closely. It remained a tragic fact that the muggle world was just safer at the moment. Death Eaters did not frequent there. It was also easier to get baby things. To any of the other occupants of the same teashop, the two friends were simply that: friends enjoying a shopping spree. "I had to practically drag you out of the library today. Why are you researching runes anyway?"

"You know why, Al," Lily replied. Her hand gripped the handle of her cup, causing her knuckles to turn white. Nerves gave her entire body a slight tremble, noticeable only by the ripples across the surface of her tea. "I'm trying to find a solution - - some lasting protection. There must be a way to prevent - -" She bit off the sentence with a whispered click of her teeth. The rest didn't need to be said to be heard. Lily refused to even acknowledge the thought. She forced herself not to sneer at her weakness. She had been channeling her inner Severus too much lately...

Alice did the only thing that she could have done. She reached across the table, and wormed her fingers between Lily's hand and the abused cup. Once Lily's hands had been successfully captured in both of Alice's, the tiny brunette gave a squeeze meant to reassure. Green eyes met warm brown as if startled.

"I'll pray with you, my sister," came Alice's quiet reply. Lily felt something within her that she didn't know was tense relax. It was like a switch had been thrown. In that moment, she knew - - she didn't know what she knew, but it felt like a fog had been lifted and everything was just so amazingly _clear_. Maybe faith really was the key to it all - - or could she use faith as a binder for the other elements? "We'll pray."

**-*/\*-**

Raidho

**-*\/*-**

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

The redhead in question jumped at Sirius' barked question. _The Uses and Methods of Blood Magic_ fell from her nerveless fingers to the hardwood floor below her feet. She spared a brief grateful thought that the book did not have a title on the front. At least it was Sirius that caught her and not James- - Sirius could be convinced to not question what she was doing in the more questionable section of the Potter library. Lily pressed one hand against her chest as if to soothe her pounding heart.

"Sirius! You scared me," she scolded as she attempted to scoop up the book. It was a sad attempt. Her baby bump did not allow her to bend at the waist anymore and squatting down was a precarious endeavor. She managed to get a hold of the tome, but when she tried to stand back up, she overbalanced backwards onto her posterior. Frustration made tears prickle in her eyes. Oh, dear god, she wasn't about to cry _again_, was she? Damn hormones!

"Lily? Come on, Lils, don't cry," Sirius said as he squatted beside her and patted her awkwardly on the back. "What would Jamie say if he knew I made you cry again? He still hasn't forgiven me for the firework in the sugar bowl. Mind like a steel trap, he has."

The Black heir gently took the book from her hands. Before Lily could even think of stopping him, he had looked at the spine. Seeing the blankness, Sirius flipped the book open to the title page. Silence reigned for one long moment as it dawned on Lily that she was well and truly busted. She didn't have time to curse before Sirius' grey eyes were staring into her green ones.

"Why are you reading about blood magic, Lily? All blood magic is- -beyond questionable- -it's _Dark_."

"I was just- -"

"No, you don't 'just' study the Dark Arts, Lils," Sirius interrupted firmly. Their eyes were still connected. Lily could see a thousand memories playing through his mind. Lily knew a bit about his home life before he moved in with the Potters. Neither Sirius nor James wanted to talk about it beyond generalities. Their staunch silence led her to believe that whatever was playing through Sirius' mind now was beyond terrible. "It starts off that way, but then it sucks you in and never lets you go. Why would you even look at things like this? You've got to think about Harry, Lil. Do you really want to hurt him like this?"

"I'm not going to hurt him, Sirius. I would _never_ hurt my child. Everything I am doing is to _save_ him. You have got to believe me, Sirius."

Sirius sighed and looked away finally. He sighed again after reading the title of the book one more time. He closed the book with a snap and set it sideways on the bookshelf. Rising to his feet, he held both hands out to her. Thankful to the assistance and embarrassed that she needed it, she accepted the help to her feet. Inexplicably, the former Gryffindor felt her eyes filling with tears. Sirius pulled her into his arms to give her a hug and held her as she sniffled against the threatening flood.

"It's not that I don't believe that you have the best of intentions, Lily," he murmured against her hair several minutes later. His large hands rubbed her back soothingly. "I just…I've seen what the Dark Arts can do to a person. They're called addictive for a reason. If Jamie lost you…"

"James is not going to lose me," Lily said against Sirius' shoulder. They both could feel the spreading moisture from her tears. Neither of them was choosing to comment on it, just as they could both hear the lie in her words. After all the deaths they had experienced, both were certain that this war would end them. Sirius' hold tightened on her as his forehead came to rest against the top of her head. Defeat clawed at both of their hearts. "James is not going to lose me," she repeated with a firmness that she didn't feel. With effort, she swallowed the tears that clogged her throat. "But if I can protect Harry against Vo-voldemort, wouldn't any method be worth it? Who cares about the harm that comes to those who would dare to attack my son with the intent to seriously harm him?"

"Lily," Sirius sighed. His breath warmed her hair. The auror made as if to move away, but her hands fisted on his shirt. Their eyes met again. The distance between them was far more intimate than they had ever found themselves in before; they had always respected each other's boundaries and kept away from one another. Sirius' eyes were wide with uncertainty and a fear so foreign to him that even James would have said that Sirius was incapable of feeling it. Lily remained strong in the face of it. Now was not the time to give into her similar fear.

"I will protect my child, Sirius. I don't care what laws I have to break to do so." Lily raised her chin defiantly and with false bravado. Sirius stilled at her words. She spun out of his arms with a grace that belied her extremely pregnant body. She didn't go far, but those haunted eyes were beginning to get to her. A few steps away, she reached out one hand to steady herself. Women a week from their due dates weren't meant to do quick spins on their heels. With all the strength of a prophecy, she continued her conviction. Her voice never rose above a furious whisper, but seemed to stab at the space between them like a shout. "I will make that _bastard_ pay for even thinking of targeting my family. The Dark Lord _will_ fall, Sirius, and my son _will_ live. Those are my goals and if you don't agree, you can bloody well shove off!"

"And how do you propose we go about doing this impossible task, Lils?"

She looked at him over her shoulder before slowly turning to face him once more. Her smile, so rare these days, was slow to grow on her face. It was moments like this- -when the little witch looked like _that_- -that Sirius could see why James would move the Heavens and charge into the very depths of Hell…all for this woman, this breathtakingly beautiful woman. There were a million descriptions of angels, Lorelei, and Veela out there and they all paled in comparison to the beauty of a pleased mother. Sirius didn't know what Jamie did to get so lucky, but he could only wish that he would be so lucky when it came his time to choose a mate.

"I'm still working on that," Lily answered, only slightly less confident. "I have a few ideas of where I would like to go and Al and I have been praying for guidance and strength. I think I'm close though."

"Blood magic?"

"My blood- -possibly James' as well. Alice has volunteered hers as well." She rubbed one hand over her bulging belly. She didn't mention the tiny vial of Severus' blood that she was planning on including. He had given it to on her thirteenth birthday for 'in case of emergency'. She never knew why she had kept it all these years. "I just need to work on the anchor point. I'm think perhaps a rune or rune array."

"You know, Lil- -I think we might just be able to do this."

**-*/\*-**

Eihwaz

**-*\/*-**

Lily stood in the doorway of the tiny office that belonged to Frank Longbottom, uncertainly. She had never visited him at work before though she had been to the Auror Department many times to visit James or Sirius. Frank's office, for all that it was smaller than the joint one shared by her husband and his best friend, was easily twice as cluttered. Books covered almost every available surface- -including some that boggled her muggle-raised mind. Seriously, who stacks books on top of a ficus? The stack had been there long enough that the poor thing had grown around the magic that supported it. The walls were covered in sketches of varies runes and rune arrays that Frank had dealt with over his tenure as the Auror Department's Rune Master. Lily could only see the wood paneling of the wall in three small places. Slightly off center was a mahogany desk almost too large for the space. Surprisingly, the only books on it were open and in use.

Frank looked very similar to James. They both had the same nose and cheekbones. If Lily remembered James' mother's lessons about family lines correctly, the two men were something like second cousins on their fathers' side, which explained the similarities. While James had dark sable hair that refused to behave, Frank had light brown hair that he kept short enough that he didn't have to mess with it in the mornings. They young lord had a pair of glasses perched upon his aquiline nose as he switched between reading one of the tomes open before him and scribbling notes on the roll of parchment at his left elbow. His quill, a short eagle feather, brushed his cheek causing him to rub at it, haphazardly smearing ink in the process.

Harry chose that moment to gurgle in his sleep.

Lily found herself facing down a wand for a moment before Frank's startled brown eyes warmed with recognition. He grinned in welcome before flicking the wand towards the stack of books filling the chair in front of the desk. Magically, the stack danced through the air to join the smaller stack upon the ficus. Honestly, she had half a mind to let Alice know that her husband was abusing the poor thing.

"Sorry for the mess," Frank said as Lily settled into the chair. Little Harry moved his head restlessly against her chest as she did so. Already habitually, Lily rubbed his tiny back soothingly. Frank cleared his throat as he gave a little motion with his want that Lily recognized as the silence ward that was preferred by the Order. Therefore she was not surprised when he asked about a sensitive topic. "Are you sure you should be out alone? Harry fit the timing better than Neville did. You-Know-Who is certain to want him more."

"I floo'ed directly here and plan to return the same way. He won't get a chance. Look, I need your help with an array. I can't get it to stick to the object." Everything in her rebelled at calling Harry an object, but if there was a way to get the information without letting Frank in on the secret, then she had to try. The less people who knew, the better. "Also I need to know if there's anything you think I could change to possibly make it smaller- -it won't fit on the object and I can't enlarge it due to delicacy." She removed the detailed diagram from the baby bag she had set on the floor beside her seat. Wordlessly, he took it began looking it over.

"Hmm," he muttered before adjusting his glasses a bit. "What are you trying to do exactly? I mean, obviously protect something from…well, pretty much everything short of friendly fire- -I've never thought of using a luck rune that way, by the road." He looked up at her over the glasses, not quite meeting her eyes. His tone stayed faintly inquiring and utterly undemanding. "I particularly like this set here- -turn any contact with the _object_ with the intent to destroy it into a painful burn. Best defense is a good offense, after all. I think I know a few runes that when used in conjunction should make it harvestable by the _object_. As for the size problem, perhaps it would be best to wait a bit." This time his eyes met hers. His expression was calm, accepting in a way that Lily was only used to from Alice. "He should be big enough in about six months. Eostar would be a good time for this type of magic anyway."

"Alice told you," Lily stated, equally calm despite her inner panic. If both Frank and Sirius knew, it was only a matter of time before James found out about her plan. It felt wrong, this reluctance to involve him in this project, but she knew his stance on anything resembling the Dark Arts. Hellfire, she was surprised the Potters even had a Dark section in their library, let alone one so extensive. Harry snuffled against his fist as if sensing her worry.

"About a month ago," Frank confirmed. He took off his glasses and set both them and her diagram on the book in front of him. Leaning back in his chair and folding his hands together, he looked every inch a scholar rather than a warrior. Even knowing just how deadly he could be with that wand of his, Lily was not intimidated. Frank would never hurt a woman. "Lily, I know I don't have to tell you that what you are planning is risky. You could die empowering those runes. By all that's sacred, what do you think that would do to Alice? Or James? Little Harry? Do you want your son to grow up without his mother?"

"Of course not! But as long as he grows up, I will do anything."

"Will you listen to yourself! You're as bad as Alice- -"

"I seem to recall a new series of wards that was placed upon a certain manor, Mr. Pot," Lily said dryly. It had a bit more bite than she usually used with the man that married the witch that might as well be her sister, but Lily felt no need to apologize to him or justify her decision. The auror let his head fall forward to his hands with a groan. Harry gave a little sigh and lily felt him get a little heavier in the snugglie that kept him against her chest as he sank deeper into sleep. Frank echoed the sound a moment later.

"Your array looks fine," Frank finally continued, choosing to accept the truce. The fact that he had spent a month in bed from magical exhaustion after powering all the warder arrays _by himself_ would remain unsaid for now so long as he ceased complaining about Lily and Alice's obsessions with protecting their young. He picked up his glasses and placing them back on his nose, began to look over her array once more. "It will need a spate run to act as an anchor for the entire thing." His eyes met hers over his glasses again. "It would need to be scratched into the skin- -nothing deep, but it will need to scar to help to anchor it further. If the anchor rune is at a core point, it will make for a more powerful array. The more prominent the anchor, the harder it will be to hide it though. Lily, are you certain you wish to do this?"

Lily closed her eyes in contemplation. Frank knew she had been praying with Alice for the last several months. She knew what he was really asking: did she truly feel that this was the method she was being led towards? Lily knew how crazy the question would seem to anyone else. How could claiming divine inspiration not see crazy, after all? She felt Harry's steady breathing beneath her hand and the soft tap that was his mighty little heartbeat. The same certainty that had guided her creation of the array filled her. She reopened her eyes and met his firm gaze.

"Yes," she answered with all the conviction she could muster.

The single word hung in the air between the two friends, a promise of greatness and a blessing of unending love.

**-*/\*-**

Nauthiz

**-*\/*-**

Lily once more found herself hovering in a doorway watching the room's only occupant. Dorea Potter y Black was a formidable woman who Lily would always want on her side in a fight. She wore her pitch black hair in styled curls that artfully fell over one shoulder. Never had Lily seen the witch with a single curl out of place. Heavily hooded eyes of cornflower blue were focused on the tea service in front of her. Thin, long-fingered hands were folded neatly in her lap, resting _just so_ upon the rich fabric of her dress. The redhead likened the image she made unto to the Queen. It did not help her nerves any.

"Well," Lady Potter said finally, still not turning to face the doorway that Lily was occupying, "I see that you continue with that degenerate behavior of _lurking_ in doorways while people await your arrival." Lily felt her face flush with embarrassed shame and a pearl of anger at the dismissive tone. Facing down James' mother was always a bit of a trial in patience. Nothing Lily did could ever melt the woman's heart towards her. Harry, though- -oh, the infant clearly had his grandmother wrapped around his tiny fingers. Besides one comment immediately after Harry's birth, Dorea never made any deranging comments about muggles or muggleborns around Harry. Still she managed to make her displeasure with her son's choice known to at least Lily. If James knew that it still went on, he never mentioned it to Lily or let it bother him. Lily's thoughts were interrupted by Dorea standing with a dignified huff of effort. Her handsome face was blank except for a thinning of her full lips as she finally turned towards her son's wife.

"Since you will not join me for tea, I will immediately get to the crux of the matter. I suspect you of behavior unbecoming of a member of this family." Dorea held up one hand, effectively silencing any protest to the contrary that Lily might have made had she not been confused as to what the older witch was referring. "I will not having your useless denials. You made vows of fidelity to my son. I do not know what this means to the muggles that raised you, however in the magical world, this means that you will give yourself to your husband only. Your despicable shenanigans with my grandnephew will cease as of now. Let me be blunt: if it continues, I will inform James and Charlus and let them handle it as they see fit. Divorce is not impossible, Miss Evans, and neither is your loss of visitation with my grandson. Your muggle blood counts against you in court for either of those things."

"I don't know what to say, Lady Potter," Lily began, her tone shocked. The outrage would come, she knew it like a well-worn shoe, but at the moment Lily couldn't get over the fact that her mother-in-law thought she was sleeping with Sirius behind James' back. Is that what it looked like from the outside? Sirius had been helping her with the runes for a while now, but surely they hadn't been spending _that_ much time together…alone… hmm. Maybe there was something to this accusation? Lily crossed about half the distance to the matriarch and lifted on hand in a gesture of pleading for understanding. "Let me assure you that nothing untoward has happened between Sirius and me. He has just been helping me with a project concerning the protection of Harry. I was not aware of how it might appear- -"

"Nonsense," Dorea interrupted, biting off the word with an unladylike amount of force. Her eyes darkened to more of a light cobalt in her anger and her lips had almost disappeared they were so thin. Not even when James had announced that he was going to marry her had Lily seen the woman so angry. "If you were anywhere near as intelligent as my son alleges that you are then you had to be perfectly aware of what your behavior might look like to an outsider observer. You are, of course, denying it now that you have been caught. I've half a mind to take this directly to Charlus. You have obviously muddled my James' mind with your loose muggle ways. Well, no more, Miss Evans. Do you hear me? I will not have this going on for any longer in my house and in my family. You will moderate your behavior into acceptable parameters and cease this tawdry _project_ that you have going on with my nephew. Protection of Harry, my right foot! How _dare_ you use my grandson's welfare as an excuse! No more, Miss Evans. No more."

"Mrs. Potter," Lily corrected through ground teeth. Her temper and magic flared at the insult that was the use of her maiden name. She felt a wisp of a breeze twirl up from the floor to lift her hair into a fiery aura around her head. Dorea did not look impressed at Lily's accidental display of magic and only let the tiny bit of her own magic loose in response. "I am a married woman with a child. I will not be referred to as a single woman as if I were the harlot you accuse me of being. That complaint aside, I will not refrain from taking any course of action that will preserve my son's life. He is my child and I will do as I feel is necessary to assure that he grows up into adulthood. We find ourselves at a crossroads, Lady Potter, as that means my continued close association with Sirius. Why don't we accept where we are and let the matter drop before you embarrass yourself?"

"You mean before I disgrace you- -"

"Lily always means what she says," James interrupted from behind Lily. Both witches turned their attention from their standoff to the Potter scion. James stood just inside the room, a reassuring sight in his auror robes. His expression was neutral with a touch of mischief to it. Lily knew that he was as serious as he ever truly got. Not a step behind him was the head of the Potter family, Charlus himself. Charlus had no hint of what he thought of finding his wife and daughter-in-law arguing _again_. Lily couldn't help the wince. Charlus did not like the tension between the two women, claiming that it gave him a fit of humors. Lily's previous anger wavered like a candle in a breeze at the thought of letting down the man who had welcomed her into the family without reservation. "One of the reasons I love her so much."

James crossed to the chair his mother had vacated at the start of her tirade. His father followed and settled into the chair before James could. The two men shared a brief look before they turned back to the women. Charlus crossed his legs at the ankles, stretching them out under the table in a picture of relaxation. James' hands gripped the back of the chair, his only show of anger. He grinned jovially at his mother after winking at Lily. When he spoke, it was as if Sirius had just told an excellent joke at which he was trying hard not to laugh.

"So, would you like to share what is going on?"

"Your _mother_," Lily said, giving the words an intention that they clearly were never meant to have, "believes that I am having an affair with your best friend." Lily did not miss the huge grin that flashed across James' face as he drew in a breath. Even knowing it was coming, she could not hold back the groan his bad joke caused.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"James!" his mother squawked outraged.

"What? It's what you're accusing her of, isn't it?"

"Yes, James, I am serious- -"

"No, you're not. You look nothing like him."

"_James_," Lily scolded. James grinned at her unabashedly before addressing his still outraged mother.

"Please, Mother, if Lily were going to have an affair, she'd have better sense than to choose _Sirius_." He gave a disarming smile to his mother. It was a good thing he did because it took the sting out his next words. "I trust both of them implicitly. If on the off-chance that my trust is misplaced and they are fucking like bunnies behind my back, I would not care. I might even ask to join them!"

With those famous last words, he stormed from the room. Lily only hesitated a moment before she followed him. The look of shocked dismay on Dorea's face was a pleasant memory that Lily would keep close to her heart. They had not gone twenty paces before they heard Dorea call out a sharp "James Charlus" which did not slow James' furious pace down one whit. Lily could barely keep up with him as they weaved through the Potter family manor.

Abruptly, he stopped, pivoting on his toes and heel. The sudden stop caused Lily to bump into his chest. Immediately, his arms came up to balance her. His hands cupped her face, turning it upwards to meet his questing lips. One hand moved from soft cheek to even softer hair. James pulled his hand back, taking the tangled lock with it. In that one smooth move, the kiss turned into a desperate demand instead of a reassurance. With their bodies flushed against each other as they were, Lily could feel his interest pressed against her stomach. A little moan of wanton need escaped her as James nipped her bottom lip before pulling away. Lily could only look at him with lust-glazed eyes. What had they been doing before that kiss again?

"Lily, I know you are up to something and that Sirius is helping," James said in a murmur as he rested his forehead against hers. He rubbed his nose against her smaller one with affection. "I don't know what it is, but I trust you. You must have a reason for not telling me and I'll honor your wisdom on the matter. Just know this, my heart's flame: I will support you, no matter what happens. You are my life, my soul, my everything. You have given me a fine son and I hope someday you will give me more children to love." He stroked her cheek in an absent soothing gesture. His fingertips traced the tears that Lily wasn't even aware of that she had begun to shed. "Whatever you think is right, we'll do…together."

And Lily told him…_everything_.

**-*/\*-**

Isa

**-*\/*-**

It took a couple hours to copy the runic array onto Harry's back. Lily was thankful for the sleeping draught that kept him deep asleep through the process. She relaxed back onto her heels to allow the 'ink' mixture to dry for a moment. Her green eyes examined the array, looking for any flaws. It would not do for her to start empowering the array just to have a stray drop have the entire thing backfire on her. Satisfied that it was correct, she let her mind wander as she watched the seven month old sleep on the soft baby quilt spread out on the floor at the center of figure that Alice and she had drawn earlier. The chalk diagram of two overlapping triangles surrounded by a circle glowed faintly in the flickering light emitted by the black and white candles. Each color set anchored the points of one of the triangles.

The last five months had sped by and as Frank had predicted, Harry had grown from tiny infant to, well, not-as-tiny baby. A burst of pride blossomed in her chest as she thought of how Harry had managed to climb onto the armchair just that very afternoon. Had James' parents seen it, Lily was certain that even Dorea would have given into the urge to gush with joy. Lily allowed her eyes to close as the barely healed wound caused by their loss ached a bit. Last Christmas had been hard on all of them. With Charlus and Dorea dying in the Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley just a week before the blessed holiday, no one had been in the mood to celebrate. They had made an effort for Harry and Neville's sakes, but it had fallen a bit flat. They all had vowed to do better next year.

Lily ignored the familiar foreboding that followed that thought.

"Ready, Lils?"

Lily held in the cry that had threatened to erupt at the sudden sound of Alice's voice. She still jumped, however, causing Sirius to chuckle quietly to himself. Lily looked at the group hovering in the doorway just in time to see James cuff Sirius in the back of the head. She sighed as she watched Sirius turn and toss a poorly aimed punched into James' stomach. From there, it quickly dissolved into a mock battle between the two friends as it so often did. Deciding to ignore the two overgrown children, she looked over the array one more time before answering Alice.

"It looks like it is dried now," Lily said with a nod. She rose to her feet in a single graceful move. Her emerald eyes swept over the table slash alter that held all the tools they would need for the ritual. Alice had taken care of the final purification and sanctifying of them while Lily had started on transcribing the array onto Harry's skin. Lily could feel the energy glimmering beneath their surfaces, a pulsating pureness that made it clear that they were blessed. It had taken some time (mainly exposure) before Lily had been able to recognize the difference between regular magic items and those that had magic poured into them. Hopefully, Harry would grow up with the sense.

The familiar foreboding threatened to strike at her again.

"Are you two quite done? We're about to start the ritual and you are going to wake Harry if you keep that noise up, draught or no draught," Lily groused, irritated at both the nagging fear and their antics. James and Sirius froze in their positions. James had Sirius in a headlock and it looked as if he had been giving the dog animagus a noogie. They both looked at Lily with sheepish eyes and half grins. Lily sighed and pointed to the chairs that had been strategically placed in one corner of the room for them. Finally serious, the pair broke apart and headed to their assigned spots..

Sirius and James were not participating in the ritual, only watching in case anything went wrong. Even Alice was only magical backup. The two witches had developed this ritual specifically for Lily to use with the array empowerment. It would be both a Blessing and an empowerment. It would also be Lily's first ritual done alone since she had begun following the old ways the previous summer, the summer that started this whole journey. _'Perhaps this is moment that everything had been leading up to? Everything- -every single thing- -just for this moment?'_

"Lily, I'm going to bless the circle now," Alice warned. Lily refocused upon the Now and centered herself. The redhead could feel the magic in the room grow thicker as the experienced witch called upon the Goddess to bless the circle and keep away any who would harm or disrupt the impending ritual. The brunette then went to the alter and took the silver dagger that rested there into her hands. Using the tip, she pricked herself.

Carefully but quickly, Alice added three drops of her blood to the candles set at each point. She started with the black triad and then did the white ones on her second pass around the circle. The third cycle she added the third and last drop to all six candles. As the last candle (the one directly across from Lily's position) received its third drop, the flames flared a hand high and turned a rich cerulean. Likewise, the chalk outline began to glow a pale peridot.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Lily found herself breathing with her. When Alice next spoke her voice was laden with the same power that permeated the room. At Lily's feet, Harry gave a surprisingly loud sigh and began to suckle his thumb again.

"With my magic and blood, I bless this circle and space.

With love and with trust, I gift it to my sister Lily.

As my Mother wills, may my strength aid Lily this night.

May my power be hers in this as it is always Yours."

The flames grew another hand as Lily felt Alice's magic connect with hers. The light emitted by the circle itself deepened to the color of oak leaves in summer. A breeze danced around the room, ruffling the drawn curtains of the window and clothing. The candle flames leaned with the might zephyr, but otherwise showed no sign of being affected. Out of the corner of her eyes, Lily saw James lean forward in his chair, interested and tense. Lily wished she had time to reassure him. But it was time to begin the ritual.

Artfully, Lily knelt beside Harry. She focused her magic in her hand. Like an echo, Lily felt Alice's magic follow the tug, filling in any gaps that her magic may have left behind. It was incredibly intimate, but not in an uncomfortable way or an unfamiliar one. Alice and Lily had shared their magic in ritual space in the past and most likely do so in the future. _'Sisters. Always.'_ Tracing the runes and pushing magic into them, Lily recited the words of the ritual. Her voice was a deep alto with the power carried upon it.

"Goddess, I call to You!

Hear me- -Your humble child.

You are the Mother of All

And have blessed me so that

I may know Your Pain and Joy.

Through Your Will, I have

The child Harry James

To love and take pride in."

Lily was about half through empowering the array now. The entire thing was beginning to glow with magic. The half that she had empowered already was a clear crimson while the other half was a murky maroon. Harry gave an annoyed grunt and his face scrunched up, but did not wake, thankfully.

"I need Your help, oh Lady of Life!

A Darkness wishes to claim my son- -

The child You entrusted to me!

I have prepared him with a spell of protection

And I pledge that I will die before allowing _any,_

Be they kith or kin, friend or foe,

To harm him

If it be within my power."

The entire array now shone with the rich red light. Lily reached out her free hand. Instantly, she felt the cool hilt of the athame in her palm as Alice handed it to her. With cool detachment that belied the depth of her emotions (this would be the most difficult part for any mother), she lightly scratched the anchor rune, _sowilo,_ onto Harry's forehead as centered as she could get it without turning him onto his back. Blood swelled up from the tiny lightning shaped cut. Lily gave a tiny sigh of relief before she pricked her right thumb and pressed her own cut against the three lines, mingling their blood.

"I make this promise upon the very blood and magic

That flows from You to me.

I ask that You honor my pledge

With Your own unfathomable power

Strengthening the protection I give my son this night.

May our Wills be one and the same."

With those closing words, all the power that had filled Lily rushed out of her body and through her physical contact with the baby, into Harry. Spots filled her vision as the world lurched and swirled. Then there was light- -blinding and warm, so very warm like sunshine upon her face. Through the crashing waves that filled her senses, Lily heard a frightened cry from Harry.

Acting on instinct and spatial memory, she reached out for her son, the athame having been set aside as she had spoken. There was a moment of panic when all she found was blanket. He had been there- -she had been _touching_ him not five seconds before! She blinked rapidly, desperate to regain use of her eyes to find her son. All the while, magic swirled and danced around mother and child. It cycled through a rainbow of colors as it kept the other occupants of the room from interfering.

Lily felt a drop of moisture hit her hand at the same moment that her eyes cleared. Harry was floating slightly from the power that filled his small form. Blood was running down his face from the anchor rune. His eyes were wide and darkened with sleep and fright. He was reaching his little hands to her. She grabbed him and pulled him in close to her body. He gave one last cry of "Ma" as he snuggled against her breast and relaxed back into sleep.

The magic that had been so wild swirled around the room once more before dissipating as if it never was. As if by teleportation, James was beside her and pulling them into his arms. Grateful for someone else to be the strong one, Lily relaxed into his arms. That magic that had disappeared had been all that had been keeping her going. Much of her power had been used by the ritual.

"I think we need to get you checked out," James said, worry and fear evident in his voice. Lily couldn't find the strength to say anything as the blackness of unconsciousness swallowed her. Somewhere deep within her soul, she knew the ritual had been a success.

That was all she needed at the moment.

**-*/\*-**

Pethro

**-*\/*-**

The play-park was loud with the glorious noise of children enjoying themselves. Even in the little warded section that was hosting Neville and Harry's birthday party was filled with the floating laughter and shrill screams of delightful mock battles. Molly's boys were making a competition out how much noise they could make compared to the muggles outside the wards, especially the precocious twins who despite being barely out of toddler years themselves were causing all sorts of problems for their oldest brother. The sun smiled cheerfully upon the celebrating crowds. Knots of conversing adults were wonderful islands for the children to run around and the little sandbox conjured for the event was popular with the toddlers.

Lily sighed happily and felt the yoke of fear caused by the war lift from her. This was a slice of normalcy and just what she needed. Instinctively, her eyes sought out her son, but he was happily playing with the toy dragon that Frank had given him for his birthday. The tiny spouts of flame that the dragon made had her concerned despite knowing about the build-in Tickling Charm. But despite it all, at this very moment, that was her only fear.

"Lily," Alice said quietly. Lily turned towards her friend and smiled, intent on sharing this newly-discovered peace. Like ice before the flame, her smile melted at the look on her sister's face. The round face had a sorrowful look upon it, unnaturally placed to all who knew that woman's kind and joyful heart. Alice's brown eyes shimmered in the warm sunlight and Lily _knew_ that shimmer was from unshed tears. "Lily, can we talk? Away from the crowd?"

Lily nodded her assent. The pair quickly slipped down a tree-lined path and around a curve. They could still hear the noise that the children made, but it was now muffled by the trees and growth. Lily waited for her best friend to begin to speak and when she didn't, the redhead grew even more concerned.

"What's this about, Al? What's wrong?"

"I…The Mother came to me last night," the brunette started. Her voice was so soft that Lily moved closer to hear her better. Alice swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She hugged herself as if she had a chill. Lily touched the crossed arms, causing Alice to meet her gaze. She smiled with reassurance that she did not feel. Alice's pale lips twitched as if she was trying to smile back, but had failed. Alice continued, but her voice, for all that it was stronger, lacked emotion. "She told me that Harry was the child that the prophecy spoke of and that She would protect him as you had asked…She said that his life would not be easy as those we trusted would betray us. Lily…I think you need to be more specific in your and James' will about where Harry should go…and _not _go. The Mother warned me against Albus Dumbledore; She said he did not have Harry's best interests at heart."

"What does Dumbledore have to do with anything? We're neighbors, of a sort, and we work together in the Order, but why would he have anything to do with Harry?" Lily was confused. It was not that she doubted Alice's vision. It would not be the first time that the Goddess had visited the faithful witch about something and since she had started praying with Alice, Lily had grown to believe in those visitations even more. But the warning didn't make sense. "Harry goes to Sirius if anything happens to us; to you if anything happens to Sirius. Where else would he go?"

"Petunia," Alice spat. Lily felt an answering wave of anger. Petunia had been very hateful at her wedding and had declared her intent to never again contact Lily before she had left. Despite not having magic of her own, magic had recognized that they were sisters no more. Then cold fear replaced the anger as the thought of Harry in the woman's custody.

"He couldn't- -she's not related! Even if she fought for him, she couldn't get him." The words lacked the strength of conviction. The little voice that forecast doom and nothing else gleefully pointed out that wills could be sealed by order of the Wizengamot of which Dumbledore was head. Lily was distinctively nervous and could not think of any way to change that fact. "Will he be safe?"

"_Lily,_" Alice growled, "that's not the point! _Petunia_ could get Harry."

"What did She say?"

"She said he'd be safe- -that She would protect him, but Lily, _Petunia_."

"We just- -we just need to have faith that She just has it handled. Isn't that what you're always telling me? Have faith?"

The tears that Alice had been holding back began to trickle down her cheeks. The brunette lost the desperate look and gained an air of defeat in its place. Lily tightened her grip on her coven-sister and pulled her close. Lily rested her chin on Alice's shoulder as they both cried, for the death they knew was coming and the childhood that Harry would not enjoy should he go to Petunia. Sometimes, certainty was the hardest part of having faith.

**-*/\*-**

Berkano

**-*\/*-**

"I don't like it. It seems too risky."

Lily was not surprised that it was Alice that made the declaration. The witch had been on a terror since the boys' birthday party. She was vicious and blood-thirsty in a way that was not like the quietly calm witch that Lily had become friends with at Hogwarts. Despite the acceptance that Lily still found herself struggling with, Alice actually found the idea of Petunia, jealous and spiteful Petunia, raising a child of their Circle aberrant and had declared that it would only happen over her lifeless body, and woe be those that worked to thwart her will. If Dumbledore noticed how cold her stares were at the Order meetings, he certainly did not show it. Alice took all warnings from the Goddess very serious, but this time, the tiny woman was not going to just accept the way things were going to fall. Lily understood this. Perhaps more than the wizard who stood before them.

"Oh, come on, Alice, it's a great idea! The Fidelius Charm would make it to where old Snake-Breath could be standing on your front walk and not see the house," Sirius repeated. He slapped his hand against the wood of the table they were sitting at as if to emphasis his point or perhaps to vent some of his frustration. In desperation, he turned woeful eyes towards his best friend. "James, tell them! You aren't going to let this stubborn b—"

"I suggest keeping the slang to a minimum, Sirius," James interrupted. He leaned back in his chair as if he were a school boy testing the limits and didn't have a care in the world. Lily saw his eyes dart around the busy café, on constant alert for an attack. The redhead knew that he was not comfortable at the public and muggle location of this discussion, but he had understood the need to get out of the house to have this discussion, especially after Frank's spell revealed several monitoring spells placed strategically around their small cottage in Godric's Hollow. Inspection done, James straightened with a thwack and leaned forward, determined. "Sirius is correct in the ideal functioning of the spell, but he is unaware of the warning that Alice received a month ago…or at least I'm hoping that he is or else my faith in his intelligence will be sorely damaged."

"What warning? From who?"

James bent one arm and rested his chin in that hand. The way his head was tilted at Alice and Lily left no doubt to whom _he_ wanted to answer the question. He also looked incredibly smug, reminding Lily of the arrogant toerag that would mess up his hair and play with a stolen snitch and making her want to hex him all over again. As if sensing her violent thoughts, his lips quirked into a grin…which set her thoughts in a much different direction. She sighed and began to try to explain a concept that she didn't fully understand to someone with whom she had never talked about even the basics.

"The Goddess told Alice that someone we trusted would betray us and specified Dumbledore as someone who could not be trusted and who didn't have Harry's best interests at heart."

"So…let me see if I got this straight," Sirius said slowly and with the tone of speaking to someone very young. "Alice had a vision and we're supposed to just go with it?"

"This entire situation started because of a prophecy," Lily pointed out after placing a hand on Alice's fisted hands to still the retort she knew the brunette wanted to make. "Why is it so difficult to believe that others could have such insights?"

"Point taken," Sirius conceded though he still looked as if he didn't believe it. He tugged on his ponytail as if straightening it. He fidgeted for a moment more and the other three let him. It was a known fact that Sirius was uncomfortable with some of the deeper concepts of the traditional ways such as visions, but the Blacks had always been traditionalists and even when he had left the family behind, there was some things too deeply ingrained to ever fully eschew. "Okay. So it's not the concept of the Charm that you have issues with—it's the swapping out one of us for Peter?"

"It's also a case of I'd rather not trust someone outside of the Circle," Alice declared and Lily nodded her acquiescence. Like he was watching a good quidditch match, James flicked his eyes from the women to his kin-brother. Lily stole his gaze back as she spoke.

"There are only the five of us that know what I did to protect Harry and Alice's glamour will keep it that way—at least as long as no one thinks to cast a purification spell on him." Lily thought about that and its implications for a moment. If Petunia raised her son, would he be lucky enough to find someone to teach him the old ways like she found Alice? Could she arrange something? She was already working on a personal grimoire… "I want to keep it that way if at all possible. If Moldy-shorts does not know it might be a danger, he can't prepare for it."

"Moldy-shorts—that's a good one, Lil."

"Thank you, James."

"What if he was a part of the Circle? I don't mean telling him about Harry so get that look off your faces, you two. In perfect trust, right? Circling bonds people, makes it more secure magickally. Worse come to worse, you'd feel something, right? If he wasn't worthy of that trust?"

Any protest that either woman had died at the pleading look on the Marauder's face. He was trying to understand. Lily knew that he was only doing what he thought was best. Sirius sincerely thought that this was a good idea—that the Secret Keeper _should not_ be him and _should not_ be Remus, shifty and withdrawing Remus—and that was hurting him, she could tell. She knew from the few times that they had Circled together, primarily Neville and Harry's Naming Ceremonies, that Sirius had issues with trusting himself. The fact that he truly, honestly, and completely believed that they would be safer with someone else in this important role was cutting deeper than any wound the Dark Lord could inflict. Lily felt Alice's hands shift under hers so that their fingers interlaced. Lily closed her eyes, blocking out the external while she focused within and sought that inner strength that flowed from Her.

'_Mother, grant me the words to heal him and the wisdom to choose the best course through these troubled waters,' _she prayed before she opened her mouth and spoke the first words that came to mind, trusting that they would be the right ones.

"We'll try it at Mabon, _all _of us. If he is worthy, the Goddess will know."

**-*/\*-**

Dagiz

**-*\/*-**

Lily looked down at her sleeping son, letting his slow, even breaths sooth her nerves. Despite a pleasant Sabbat and the consension to the even about to take place downstairs. Her hands wrapped around the top of the sidebar of Harry's cot. Was it too late to call it off? They could move back into the Manor and hid behind the estate's ancient wards. Let the world take care of itself. Her knuckles turned white from her grip as she heard the words she told James in school come back to her. _'All it takes for evil to triumph is a good man to do nothing.' _No, no hiding then. At least not completely.

"A sickle for your thoughts?"

Lily gasped and spun, her wand practically apparating into her hand. A colorless beam shot from its tip before she could recognize the now dodging form of her husband. James wasn't quite fast enough to escape and she managed to clip his ear. The Marauder took it in good stride, laughing as he twirled his wand in a complicated healing charm followed by a mild cleaning charm—the same one they used on Harry, she noted absently as she lowered her wand, an apology falling from her lips which James waved off as he took a seat in the rocking chair.

"Just tell me what has you so wound up, dearest," he replied. He leaned forward, laying his forearms on his knees. His hazel eyes were solemn and held none of their usual laughter at the world. Lily turned away unable to stand the reminder. Her green eyes focused once more on Harry's back.

"Sometimes, I just want to hide away safe and sound—to retreat from England completely. Shouldn't my family be my first priority? What should I care about the world? Voldemort is England's problem. America wouldn't have this problem—or Australia—can you imagine Voldemort in Sydney? But then…"

"But then you remember what you told me in seventh year."

"Well, yes," she confessed. Lily raised her eyes to meet his again. "Is it wrong to be afraid, James? To worry about not seeing Harry graduate from Hogwarts because I just had to do the _right thing_? What if doing so causes pain? Does that still make it right?"

"What kind of world do you want Harry to grow in, Lily?"

The question was calm and not at all accusing, but each word stabbed at her conscious like knives. It echoed what she was trying to convince herself of all this time. It reminded her of what was important. What kind of world did she want Harry to grow up in? A world where evil triumphed because she did not have the will to stand up and fight back? Or a world of peace without the shroud of a Dark Lord?

"Darkness is necessary, James—for how can we appreciate the light without the shadows?" Lily held up her hand to forestall the protest she could see building on his tongue. She took a deep breath that shuddered a bit, but centered her nonetheless. "But there doesn't need to be a Dark Lord. _'All it takes for evil to triumph is a good man to do nothing.' _And if a good man…or woman does nothing, they are no longer a good person. I think…that the world I want Harry to grow up in is one where he can be proud of his parents. He will find us, you are aware of that, aren't you? Voldemort will find us."

"We can try to avoid him as much as possible—"

"It won't be enough, James. Nothing we'll do will be enough." Lily took another shuddering breath, trying to stave off the tears she felt gathering in her eyes. She wrapped her arms about herself. She couldn't let despair take her—she couldn't; not if she wanted to be the kind of mother that Harry needed her to be. She barely managed to choke back a sob. She didn't notice James rising from the rocker and crossing to her and the crib. She spoke her greatest fear against his shirt while wrapped tightly in his arms. "He'll go to Petunia—_Petunia,_ who hates everything about me. What kind of life would that be, James? What kind of life would he have?"

"We just have to keep Sirius out of danger. He'll make sure that doesn't happen," James assured her. He seemed so certain that she let herself believe him. Wasn't that the reason that they were going along with Sirius' crazy idea of having Peter as the Secret Keeper in the first place, despite initial misgivings? James repeated himself as if he was trying to convince someone of its truth. "He'll make sure that Harry is protected if something happens to us."

"Oh, James…I hope you are right."

'_Blessed Mother, may he be right.'_

**-*/\*-**

Sowilo

**-*\/*-**

"Read to go, Lil?"

Lily didn't respond to James' question. Instead, she looked around the foyer of the Longbottom Manor again as if trying to memorize it. Their Circle for the night had been as strong as ever—better for not including Peter like they had at Mabon and October Full Moon; more intimate with the energy flowing freely through and around them. Even Sirius, who normally treated it all with a joking mechanicalness, seemed to really feel the connection. The Black heir had actually broken down, though he vowed to deny it if they told anyone. But the high that came with a good Sabbat couldn't remove the lingering shadows of nagging certainty that had followed her all day. Seeing how Sirius had rushed off to check on Peter and looking at Alice now, Lily knew that she was not alone in the feeling that this was her last Circle.

Her feet were moving without any input from her mind as Alice came across the entry hall towards her. They met in the middle. Like magnets, they pressed their foreheads together as their fingers intertwined in a desperate grip. Magic reached for magic, seeking reassurance through the affirmation of their connection. Lily didn't know which of them started, but they were both crying softly. She felt a strong hand rubbing her back and knew that Frank must be trying to comfort them both in his own silent way.

"Don't—just don't leave," Alice begged, her breath hitching with the effort to enunciate through her tears. "You'll be safe here. Don't leave."

"You know we have to, Al," Lily said. Sorrow filled her voice even as her resolve strengthened. "In perfect love and perfect trust, sister of my heart." Alice took in a deep breath and Lily could feel the magic push into her with that breath. The desperation between the pair of witches began to ebb. Like water flowing down the tiers of a fountain, calm resolution filled both women with the promise that came directly from the Mother Herself.

"Always," Alice promised and with the ambient magic still surrounding them, it carried the weight of an Unbreakable Vow. Lily pulled away reluctantly. Somehow, despite everything—all the faith; all the trust and love—Somehow, Lily didn't want this moment to end, and the knowledge that this was the last goodbye, the last touch of magic and flesh, the last words spoken, it all weighed so heavily in her heart that the pain felt like it was almost too much for mere tears to express. She leaned in to press a kiss to her coven-sister's forehead, wishing for something profound and wise to say, something that would comfort Alice as she went forward in life. All Lily could think of was an echo of Alice's words from their equally reluctant parting following their first Circle.

"Merry met, my sister," Lily intoned, letting all her love fill her tone. "And merry part…and merry meet again."

Lily backed away from the Longbottoms, inching away by degrees. Alice squeezed her fingers just before the distance became too great to keep the contact. Lily turned, unable to bear looking at Alice's tearful face a moment longer. James stood beside the open door, Harry sleeping in his arms. James gave her a sad, knowing smile. He lifted his right hand, which had been pressed against the toddler's back, and crooked his index finger at his wife in a beckoning gesture. As if on a string, Lily obeyed. Upon her arrival at his side, they shared a sweet, lingering kiss with Harry cradled between them.

"Ready?" he queried against her lips. Unable to speak for the tears choking her, but resolved to trust, Lily nodded and let James wrap his right arm around her waist. There was a crack and a sucking tightness that Lily imagined was akin to how a shake must feel as it was sipped through a straw. It was a testament to James' skill that they landed on their front walk without stumbling. It didn't stop Harry's sleepy sound of protest, however. The little boy opened his beautiful green eyes and immediately upon seeing his mother, reached out his tiny hands. James handed him over easily. "You get him settled while I call Sirius to see how Peter is doing. Flu bugs must have been hitting early this year…"

Lily made her way up the stairs to the nursery. After a quick check of Harry's diaper, the young mother settled into the rocking chair with her son and a book. The pages turned too quickly as if to laugh at her desire to make time go slower. After setting the finished book aside, Lily lingered with her almost asleep child in her arms, moving just enough to continue the soothing rocking motion.

"Wuv Mama," Harry muttered around his thumb. Lily closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his springy hair. A single tear rolled down her cheek and down her neck. She tightened her arms around him, hugging his small frame against her chest.

"I love you, too," she returned, "so very much. Never doubt that, Harry, my son. You are my beloved child and nothing can change that. Nothing. Not even death."

There was whirlwind of magic in the nursery and Lily felt Her presence just as clearly as she ever did during a rite. The purity of that moment left her gasping. _'Oh, Goddess, is this what Alice felt all the time?'_ There was no room for pain, for fear, amidst the madonic joy. Tears flowed freely as she relished the feeling of chains breaking. '_Blessed Mother of All Creation, She who is the First of All and birthed the Universe, Fair Maiden of the Moon, Wise Crone of the Hearth, She who is the Spinner of the Great Wheel and Weaver of our lives, I give my life back to You who gave it to me. It is from You whence I came, and to Your Blessed Arms that I return. I surrender my will to Yours and ask only that You keep Your promise to protect the son that You blessed me with—'_

"LILY! IT'S HIM—TAKE HARRY AND _RUN_!"

Fifteen minutes later, it was all over. Where once stood a proud little cottage serving as home to a family, there was only a smoldering ruin with a crying child. People started arriving almost immediately after a burst of green light destroyed a portion of the roof. That light, not the sickly green light of the Killing Curse, but a green so similar to the color of an oak leaf in the spring, shone like a beacon, drawing in a crowd of people, both magical and not.

Later the magical folk would raise glasses to toast the child that survived where his parents had not, the child that was whisked away from the magical world over the protests of the surviving members of a broken Circle. After about a week, even those protests were silenced.

But in the darkness of the years that followed, She remembered Her promise to one of Her faithful children.

**-*/\*-**

The End

**-*\/*-**


End file.
